deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Starbase
A Traveller 1e game centered on operating a space station trade hub. Theme You know Star Trek: Deep Space Nine? (If you don't, I suggest you go watch it. It's a great show.) This game is like that. The player characters are personnel living and working on a space station in an important, but fringe system. Occasionally, you get to go on away missions, because those kinds of things are totally done by the Captain and senior officers, as opposed to random ratings. It is not set in the Imperium, or anywhere close. The Third Imperium is as distant to where you will be as 唐朝 was to Βασιλεία τῶν Ῥωμαίων. For this reason, I want each of you to come up with one aspect of the polity you all find yourselves in (or belong to, per default) - help design the setting. This can be anything, like, "socialist economics", "strange marital customs", "drive on the left side of the road", "uses pictographic language", "incorporates 160 systems" or "ruled by a guy named Bob". Aspects: * Remmon: The empire controls all FTL devices. * Nuramor: The system revolves around a binary star, which is emitting a uniquely weird radiation. * The Dane: Players each answer to a (probably) democratically elected representative of the people. * Duckey: The Planet below is an exotic world that attracts all manner of hunters and scientists * Scorpionis: Implants/cybernetics require background checks, which creates a black market based around them. You can read about the setting here. Players Chargen Keep it core only, please. If you want particular house rules because something is broken in core or custom content because it straight out isn't statted in core, talk to me, but I don't want to rely on splatbooks for anything. * No term limits. * Anagathics available. * Maximum debt during chargen: 200 KCr. Bother me if you run into something Imperium-specific that needs refluffing. Instead of usual skill packages, I am awarding job-specific packs per your chosen in-game occupation. See below. Job packages: * Starbase Commander: +2 SOC, +1 Leadership, +1 Admin, +1 Diplomat. * Chief Medical Hologram: +2 EDU, +1 Medic, +1 any two Sciences. * Chief Engineer: +1 any two attributes, +1 Computer, +1 Engineer (any), +1 Trade (any). * Chief of Security: +1 any two attributes, +1 Investigate, +1 Advocate, +1 Stealth. * Chief Science Officer: +1 any two attributes, +1 any three Sciences. Scheduling Initial timeslot is set to be 20:15 Norwegian time, on Wednesdays. If you want other times, talk to me. House Rules Ship weapons changes: * Pulse lasers do 1d6 damage, autofire 4. * Beam lasers do 2d6. Starship missile rules are altered as follows: * Regular missiles do 3d6 damage, smart missiles do 3d6 damage, nuclear missiles do 6d6 damage (plus crew hit). * The second to-hit roll is removed. Missiles hit or miss based on the Gunnery roll alone (provided they are not otherwise made ineffective), calculating measure of effect from that. The modifier at the time of launch is used, should the gunner's state change for whatever reason. Upkeep and income: * While living on the station, you have lifestyle costs, and these are according to your social standing and function. Failing to spend up to expectations can lead to embarrassments or potential loss of standing. (That's not a house rule, BTW, but bears repeating.) In addition, the offices have a minimum level of upkeep: **Commander: equivalent Soc 9, expected 2000 Cr monthly. **Chief Foo: equivalent Soc 7, expected 1500 Cr monthly. * You all get salaries (unless you're fired or quit). All figures are after tax. **Commander: 6000 Cr/mo. **Chief Foo: 4000 Cr/mo. * Ship shares can either be kept as-is, to perhaps purchase spacecraft with, or otherwise converted into actual shares in some ship that generates income. Any core ship that masses under 500 dtons can be chosen to do this, and you can split your shares up between multiple ships. Your possession of these shares pays dividends: ** For mercantile ships, such as traders and miners - 5% of total share value per annum. ** For other ships, like escorts and science vessels - 3% of total share value per annum. Aging in play: * Roll for Aging once every four years of play. This might actually come up more than in a regular campaign. * Anagathics clarification: Terms you've had under the influence of Anagathics "do not count" for Aging modifiers, regardless of what the RAW says. Only terms/time when Anagathics are NOT taken results in a negative modifier on the Aging roll. * If your supply of Anagathics is interrupted in play, roll an immediate, bonus Aging roll. This is in addition to normal Aging rolls every 4 years, but no matter how many times your supply is interrupted, only roll once per 4 year term. This means you can at most roll for Aging twice in a given term. Take into account the above clarification regarding the modifier. The month your supply has failed to be regular does count for Aging, so keep track; round months to the nearest 4 year term. * Any attribute losses due Aging will be applied post-downtime, not immediately in play (unless circumstances are really strange). Space Mining: * Prospecting: Int/Edu + Sensors, Average (+0), 1d6 days. This provides a task-chain bonus to the mining check, below. * "Manual" belt mining: Int/Edu + Trade (belter), Average (+0), one roll/week. If you succeed: ** MoS 0: 1d6 dtons of basic ore. ** MoS 1-5: 4d6 dtons of basic ore, 1d6 dtons of uncommon ore. ** MoS 6+: 8d6 dtons of basic ore, 2d6 dtons of uncommon ore, 1 dton of minerals determined by GM. Assorted: * Dog-like pets are available according to their rarity/purity. From no cost, to a million credits for a puppy. Annual upkeep between 500 credits and 10 KCr on the same grounds. * When you are acting in the capacity of your office, take the highest modifier of your Social Standing and +0 (all you Chiefs) or +1 (the Commander). So if your normal Soc is 4 (-1), but you are Chief of Security, when doing your job your effective Soc modifier is +0. * Extended timing table, after 1-6 days: 1-6 weeks, 1-6 months, 1-6 years, 1-6 decades. * Program development: Int (new designs) or Edu (recreating standard programs) + Computer. ** Rating 0: 1-6 days, Average (+0). ** Rating 1: 1-6 weeks, Difficult (-2). ** Rating 2: 1-6 months, Very Difficult (-4). ** Rating 3: 1-6 years, Formidable (-6). ** Rating 4+: 1-6 decades, Formidable (-6). * Computer parallelization: x2/+1 (every doubling in number produces an effective rating one higher). * There are four weeks in a month. Logs Starbase/Logs